Der stumme Pakt
by mara7
Summary: AU/Es ist für ein junges mädchen schwer in NY nach dem Puls zu überleben. Es sei denn, sie hat einen X-5 zum Beschützer


Titel : Der stumme Pakt  
  
Autor: Mara  
  
Rating: Pg-13 Summary: AU/ Es ist für ein junges Mädchen schwer in NY zu überleben. Nach dem Puls sogar fast unmöglich. Es sei denn, sie hat einen X-5 zum Beschützer. Disclaimer: Nichts von DA gehört mir. A/N: Erste DA-Fanfic, bitte ein Feedback!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Der stumme Pakt  
  
Das Klirren von Glas schreckte Ria auf. Während sie noch versuchte, den Ursprung desselben ausfindig zu machen, fuhr ihre Hand schon instinktiv tastend über ihren Nachtschrank. Irgendetwas fiel zu Boden. Ihre Ungeschicklichkeit verfluchend, berührte sie endlich die bereitliegende Waffe. Ängstlich umfasste sie die Pistole. Ein 16- jähriges Mädchen musste schon ziemlich abgebrüht sein, um nach dem Puls alleine in New York überleben zu können. Das war sie aber leider nicht. Trotzdem versuchte sie so gut es eben ging ihr Leben zu meistern. Wenn auch nicht immer ohne Hilfe. Jetzt aber war sie alleine in ihrer Wohnung. Mal abgesehen von dem Jemand der wahrscheinlich eins ihrer Fenster zerstört hatte. Unsicher stemmte sie sich aus dem Bett hoch. Im Dunkeln konnte sie nichts erkennen, geschweige denn zielen. Dennoch war die Waffe, an der sie sich krampfhaft festklammerte die einzige Sicherheit, die sie besaß. Vorsichtig bewegte sie sich auf bloßen Füßen durch ihre Wohnung. Als sie sich der Küche näherte, in der noch immer irgendetwas - oder jemand- Glas knirschen lies, wie unter dem Gewicht von Schritten, stockte sie. `Was wenn... wenn...' unzählige angsteinflößende Möglichkeiten schossen ihr durch den Kopf, nicht gerade dazu geeignet, ihr wummerndes Herz zu beruhigen. Zaghaft stiess sie die Tür auf. Aus dem zerschmetterten Küchenfenster drangen schwache Lichtstrahlen von den auf der Strasse vorbeifahrenden Fahrzeugen der Sektorpolizei ein. `Wo..' Ihre Angst unter Entschlossenheit verbergend schwenkte sie die Waffe herum. "Aaaah" "Iiih" Schreiend fuhr sie beim Vernehmen des Stöhnens zusammen. Die Waffe fiel ihr aus der ohnehin schon unsicheren Hand. Bevor sie aber weitere aus Panik resultierende Maßnahmen unternehmen konnte, weckte ihr wie unter Schmerzen hervor gepresster Name ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Ria" Jetzt endlich nahm sie die zusammengekrümmte, in den Glasscherben liegende Gestalt war, nahm noch, unsicher ob sie der Stimme in ihrem Unterbewußtsein trauen konnte, die ihr einen Namen zuflüsterte, das Bild in sich auf. Nach endlosen Sekunden glaubte sie endlich was sie sah. Tonlos kam sein Name über ihre Lippen, als sie sich vorsichtig der in einem dunklen See liegenden Gestalt näherte. "Mace"  
  
Geboren im Schnee  
  
10 Jahre zuvor. "Was soll das heissen, die Straße ist gesperrt? Haben sie noch alle Tassen im Schrank? Wenn wir nicht rechtzeitig in New York sind, werde ich mich persönlich bei Ihrem Chef beschweren." "Tut mir leid, aber ein Durchkommen ist leider nicht möglich." Der Officer wischte sich genervt den Schweiß weg, der trotz der winterlichen Kälte auf seiner Stirn glitzerte. Rias Eltern standen erbost vor ihm. Jetzt waren sie schon so weit auf der vereisten Straße in Richtung ihres neuen Zuhauses gefahren und sollten nun umkehren? Unter ihren wütenden Blicken wiederholte der Mann noch mal seine Begründung, die der im warmen Auto sitzenden Ria nur ein Gähnen entlockte. Es wurde ihr zu langweilig. "Ein paar Bäume sind umgefallen. Bis auf weiteres ist hier kein Durchkommen mehr möglich. Haben Sie bitte Verständnis." "Bäume? Seit wann brauchen sie für ein paar Bäume haufenweise Soldaten?" Mißtrauisch wies Rias Vater auf ein Paar Bewaffnete Männer, die in der Ferne durch die winterlich klare Luft deutlich erkennbar über die Straße hechteten und im Wald verschwanden. "Ehrenamtliche Helfer, die..." Ria hatte es jetzt endgültig satt, den streitenden Stimmen der Erwachsenen zu folgen. Der winterlich glitzernde Wald vor den Wagenfenstern weckte ihre Neugier. Endlich mal `ne Abwechslung vom Umzugsstress. All die anfangs so faszinierenden Städte und Landstriche, durch die sie aus Frisco kommend gefahren sind, waren nach einer gewissen Zeit nur noch langweilig. Heimlich klemmte sie sich ihren Teddy unter dem Arm und schlüpfte aus dem vollgeladenen Auto heraus. Vergnügt fühlte sie den knirschenden Schnee unter ihren Füßen, und mit einem Glucksen erkundete sie ihre nähere Umgebung. Ihre Eltern stritten sowieso lieber mit dem Officer, als sich um sie zu kümmern. Daher bemerkten sie auch gar nicht, wie ihre knapp 6- jährige Tochter hinter dem mit Umzugskram beladenen Anhänger ihres Autos aus ihrem Sichtfeld verschwand.  
  
Staunend ging sie unter den Tannen hindurch, legte immer wieder den Kopf in den Nacken und drehte sich um sich selbst, um ihre schneebeladenen Wipfel erkennen zu könne. So entfernte sie sich immer weiter vom Auto, so weit dass, als sie aus ihrem Träumerischen Wandel erwachte, nicht mehr wußte, wo sie war. Die so wunderschönen Bäume wirkten nun auf sie bedrohlich, als sie, denTeddy eng an sich gepresst, nach ihren Eltern suchte. Die Nacht, durch die Helligkeit des Schnees von ihr vergessen, jagte ihr nun Angst ein. Dämonen und Monster schienen ihr in den Schatten des Unterholzes zu lauern, die wieselschnell um sie herum huschten. "Ma-mama? Papa? Wo seid ihr?" Immer wieder schrie Ria nach ihren Eltern. Die Schatten kamen immer näher. Von Angst gepackt, rannte sie, den Kopf an ihren Teddy gepresst los. Kopflos und ohne auf ihre Umgebung zu achten..: "Ma...hmpf" Der erneute Schrei wurde ihr von zwei eiskalten Händen abrupt abgeschnitten, die sie von den Füßen rissen und ihr den Mund zuhielten. Ein schweres Gewicht drückte sie zu Boden. Ein Monster! Hysterisch trat , biß und schlug Ria um sich. Umsonst. Irgendwie gelang es ihrem Gegner, sie mit wenigen Griffen bewegungslos auf den Boden zu drücken. Zwangsweise kam Rias Körper zu Ruhe, auch wenn ihr Herz bis zum Zerspringen klopfte. "Hast du denn Verstand verloren? Sollen sie uns finden?" Beim Klang der überraschend menschlichen Stimme öffnete Ria die Augen. Ein ungefähr zehnjähriger junge blickte sie an. "Du bist kein Monster?" flüsterte sie, als er endlich den Griff um ihren Mund löste. "Hast du denn dein Training völlig vergessen?" fuhr der Junge sie wütend an. "Training?" verdutzt blickte Ria ihn an. "Welcher Einheit gehörst du überhaupt an?" "Einheit? Ich will zu meiner Mama!!!!" verwirrt weinte Ria wieder los. Der Junge wich zurück und löste seinen Griff , so dass sie sich wieder bewegen konnte. Seine Gesichtszüge erstarren. Musternd fuhr sein Blick über Rias unter Schluchzern bebenden Körper, ihre bunten Winterklamotten und dass, im Gegensatz zu seinen kurz geschorenem, lange blonde Haar. "Du bist eine von draussen." Flüsterte er fast ehrfurchtsvoll. Neugierig brachte er sein Gesicht bis auf wenige Zentimeter an Rias heran. "so seht ihr also aus." "Ich will zu meiner Mama" wiederholte diese. "Ist dass dein kommandierender Offizier?" Jetzt endlich schien er auf sie einzugehen. "Häh?" Die Antworten des Jungen waren so seltsam, dass Ria aufhörte zu weinen. Dieser schien einen Entschluß gefasst zuhaben. "Komm mit!" Entschlossend fasste der Junge Rias Hand. Katzenhaft von einer Deckung zur nächsten springend, zog er das Mädchen hinter sich her. Diese wurde von seinen sichernden und spähenden Verhalten an das Versteckspielen mit ihren Freunden erinnert. Jetzt fehlte nur noch der Fänger. Glucksend folgte sie ihm, ihre kleine Hand vertrauensvoll in seinem festen Griff. "Psst" Ärgerlich reagierte der Junge auf ihr Geräusch. Grinsend nickte Ria. Das war ja wirklich wie Versteckspielen. "Ist das eigentlich nicht zu kalt?" fragte sie nach einer Weile, als immer noch kein Fänger auftauchte, gelangweilt auf seine bloßen Füße deutend. "Sei still." "Bin ich ja." So nett war der Junge ja doch nicht. Momentan zwang er sie gerade, sich hinter einen Busch zu ducken. "Wie heißt du den überhaupt?" Versuchte sie es noch mal. Unwirsch blickte er an. "X5- 569" ließ er sich schließlich herab. "Das ist doch kein Name" empörte Ria sich. Der Junge war wirklich komisch. "Sieh, ich bin Ria und der hier ist Mace" erklärte sie , auf den Teddy deutend. Vielleicht war er ja schwer von Begriff. "Dann nenn mich Mace" wiegelte der Junge sie knapp ab. "Hmpf." Frustriert schwieg Ria. Plötzlich horchte der Junge auf. Etwas schien seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt zu haben. "Hör mal" "Was?" doch jetzt vernahm sie es: "RRRRiiiaaaaaaaaa!" "Das ist Mama" aufgeregt sprang sie auf. Fluchend warf der Junge sie zu Boden. "Bist du wahnsinnig?" "Sie suchen mich!" versuchte sie ihm zu erklären. "Und du willst wirklich zu ihnen zurück?" skeptisch hob der Junge eine Augenbraue. "Bitte". Er schwieg. "Kein Wort über mich." Forderte er schließlich. "Ehrenwort" " In die Richtung" wies er sie an. "Dann bis bald, Mace." Die nahe Anwesenheit ihrer Eltern hob Rias Stimmung. "Bis...bald." wiederholte der Junge flüsternd, als er de davon wirbelnden Mädchen nachsah.  
  
"Kind wo warst du." Ihre Mutter schloss sie erleichtert in die Arme. Neben ihr standen Rias Vater und der Officer, der mit einer Taschenlampe sichtlich nervös das Unterholz absuchte. "Du kannst froh sein, dass du noch lebst, Mädchen." Sagte er in ihre Richtung. "Es gibt hier gefährliche Tiere. Dir hätte sehr leicht eins über den Weg laufen können." "Hab nichts gesehen" nuschelte Ria, das Gesicht im Arm ihrer Mutter verborgen. "Allein in letzter Zeit sind sehr viele Kinder in diesem Wald verschwunden. Ist dir vielleicht eins über den Weg gelaufen?" fügte er beiläufig an. "Nein. War alleine." Ria weigerte sich immer noch, die Zuflucht bei ihrer Mutter zu verlassen. "Nur Mace war da" ""Ihr Teddy!" erklärte der Vater dem Mann, während Ria bestätigend mit dem erwähnten Objekt wedelte. "Da sie ihr Kind nun wiederhaben, können sie ja jetzt endlich umkehren." wurde die Familie am Wagen angewiesen. "Sie hören noch von uns," machte ihr Vater einen letzten Versuch den Officer einzuschüchtern. Dann wendete er vorsichtig den Wagen und fuhr auf der vereisten Straße zurück. Erst in ihrem neuen Heim merkte er, dass sich die Plane des mit Möbelstücken beladenen Anhängers gelöst hatte.  
  
`Verborgen im Schatten'  
  
9 Jahre zuvor  
  
"Nein - nein, lasst mich los!" verzweifelt wehrte sich Ria gegen den Griff des älteren Jungen, der sie an der Kapuze festhielt. Gleichzeitig durchwühlte einer seiner beiden Kumpel die Schultertasche auf ihrem Rücken und verstreuten den Inhalt auf den Boden. Das dritte Mitglied einer der seit den Puls aus heimatlosen Jugendlichen zusammengeschlossenen Banden stand grinsend daneben und feuerte sie an. Schon oft hatte diese Gruppe manche ihrer Klassenkameraden auf den Heimweg überfallen und gequält Und heute war sie ihr Opfer. Die vorbeigehenden Passanten ignorierten das Schauspiel und drückten sich unauffällig vorbei, um nicht die Aufmerksamkeit der Schlägertruppe auf sich zu lenken. Doch dass sie nicht die einzige war, die unter den pausenlosen Malträtierungen der Jungen litt, machte Rias momentane Lage auch nicht besser. Trotz dieses Wissens verkrampfte sich ihr Magen jedesmal, wenn sie auch nur in die Nähe eines von ihnen kam. Panik überflutete sie und veranlasste, dass sie sich aus Angst vor noch mehr Schmerzen ausserstande sah, sich zu wehren. So war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, Bis die Jungen sie in die Riege ihrer bevorzugten Opfer aufnahmen. "Hä, was hat unsere kleine Heulsuse den da." Grinsend hielt der in ihrer Tasche herumwühlende Junge ein Mathebuch hoch. "Bist ja `ne richtige Streberin." Ria schluchzte verzweifelt auf, als der Junge Anstalten machte, dass nur von der Schule geliehene Mathebuch ebenfalls in den Schlamm zu werfen. "Nein!" "Willst du's haben? Hol's dir doch!" hämisch hielt der grössere Junge das Buch hoch und lachte schäbig, als die viel kleinere Ria angestrengt versuchte, das Buch zu erfassen. Aber immer, wenn sie Hochsprang, und schon glaubte, es erreicht zu haben, hielt der Junge es ein weiteres Stück höher , fröhlich johlend angesichts ihrer armseligen Versuche. "Hols dir doch" "Weichei, kannst ja gar nichts" Langsam wurde ihnen das Spiel jedoch zu langweilig. Plötzlich schmissen die Jungen die Tasche und das Buch beiseite und schubsten Ria in den Dreck. Ein anderes potentielles Opfer hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit errungen. "Ricky, alter Fettwanst" Johlend stürmten die Jungen auf einen dicklichen, erblassenden Knirps zu, der sich ängstlich nach einem Fluchtweg umsah. Ria war, zu ihrem Glück, von ihnen vergessen worden. Vor sich hin schluchzend, sammelte sie ihre Schulsachen aus dem Dreck auf und versuchte mit unsicherer Hand sie vom Dreck zu reinigen. Das diese aber ebenfalls verdreckt war, machte die Sachen nicht unbedingt sauberer.  
  
Den Schatten, der wütend vom Dach eines gegenüberliegenden Hauses aus alles beobachtet hatte, nahmen weder sie noch die drei Schläger wahr.  
  
Zu Hause empfing ihre Mutter sie angesichts der verschmutzten Sachen mit einem Donnerwetter. Da Ria jedoch nicht mit der Sache herausrückte- selbst die täglichen Repressalien waren nicht so schlimm wie der Ruf als Petze- ließ sie es letztendlich bleiben und steckte ihre verdreckte Tochter in die Badewanne. Natürlich ahnte sie etwas. Aber ohne dass Ria ihr alles erzählte, konnte sie nichts machen. Auch sie musste arbeiten, versuchen Geld in dieser zerstörten Welt zu verdienen, um dass magere Gehalt ihres Mannes aufzustocken. Leibwächterin für ihre Tochter spielen kam da nicht in Frage.  
  
Ein Klingeln an der Tür schreckte sie aus ihren Überlegungen auf., als sie gerade dabei war, ihre Tochter abzutrocknen. Vor der Tür standen drei sichtlich mitgenommene Halbwüchsige, die unsicher nach Ria verlangten. Verwirrt holte sie ihre Tochter, die im Bademantel eingehüllt ängstlich zu ihren Peinigern hinluckte. Aber im Gegensatz zu ihrer sonstigen angeberischen Pose, wirkten die drei nun sehr zaghaft und eingeschüchtert. Was nicht zuletzt daran lag, das ihre Gesichter angeschwollen waren, einer offenbar einen verletzten Arm hatte, während einen anderen das Blut aus der Nase floss und ein Auge fast komplett zugeschwollen war. Zusätzlich traten sie von einem Fuß auf den anderen und drucksten herum. Schließlich fasste sich der Rädelsführer, der während Rias Peinigung daneben stand, und seine Kumpels angefeuert hatte, ein Herz: "Wir... wir wollten und entschuldigen." brachte er schließlich hervor. Mit großen Augen schaute Ria ihn an. "Wir sollen dir sagen, dass wir dich nie wieder ärgern werden" schaffte es der , der ihre Kapuze festgehalten hatte, einigermassen verständlich durch seinen zerschlagenen Mund zu nuscheln. "Yeah, und sag deinen Freund, dass wir auch dafür sorgen werden, dass keine der anderen Gangs dir irgendwie quer kommt." Da ihre Mission jetzt offenbar beendet war, stolperten die Jungs von der Haustür weg und suchten sichtlich erleichtert das Weite. Perplex sahen Ria und ihre Mutter sich an. Letztere ergriff als erste das Wort: "Ist doch schön, dass du einen so netten Freund hast. Kenne ich ihn?" Ria blieb stumm. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, welcher ihrer Freunde, und so viele hatte sie hier gar nicht, den drei Schlägern- aus- Leidenschaft eine solche Verhaltensänderung aufzwingen konnte. Und eine dauerhafte noch dazu. Denn in der Folgezeit hielten die drei Jungen ihr Wort und belästigten Ria nie wieder. Aus irgendeinen Grund gingen sie sogar sehr respektvoll mit ihren Freunden um. Sogar mit dem dicken Ricky. Dadurch stieg Rias Ansehen in der Schule gewaltig. Aber erst Jahre später sollte sie erfahren, wer ihr an diesem Tag geholfen hatte.  
  
"Geholfen im Feuer"  
  
Vor 4 Jahren Keuchend wachte sie auf. Beizender Rauch drang in ihre Nase. Entsetzt richtete sie auf. "Feuer" gellten Rufe durch die Flure ihres Wohnhauses. "Feuer" "Ria, wo bist du?" mit einer nassen Decke über dem Kopf kam ihr Vater keuchend ins Zimmer. "Raus hier, alles brennt". Stolpernd kam Ria aus dem Bett hoch. "Hier zieh deine Schuhe an, der Boden ist glühend heiss." Geschwind half ihr Vater ihr in die Hausschuhe, während Ria immer noch zu realisieren versuchte, was passiert war. "Wo ist Mama?" "Holt die Nachbarn. Schnell jetzt." Ihr Vater klatschte ihr seine Decke über den Kopf und führte sie hinaus. Im Hausflur schlug ihr die Hitze des Feuers entgegen. Panisch versuchte sie sich aus der Decke zu befreien, aber ihr Vater dirigierte sie unerbittlich weiter in Richtung Haustür. In der kühlen Abendluft befreite er sie endlich von der Decke. Die Anwohner der benachbarten Häuser standen auf der Straße und bildeten eine Löschkette und versuchten den Brand zu bekämpfen und ein Übergreifen der Flammen zu verhindern. Zumindest letzteres schien ihnen zu gelingen. Aber das große Wohnhaus, dass Rias Familie sich mit ein paar anderen teilte- ohne eine Feuerwehr, die es seit den Puls nicht mehr in organisierter Form gab, war es nicht zu retten. "Wo ist Mama?" Ria schaute sich suchend um. "Mein Gott, sie muss noch im Haus sein!" schreiend rannte ihr Vater wieder ins brennende Haus. Umsonst versuchte die Umstehenden ihn zurückzuhalten. "Papa" aber wenigsten Rias Versuche, ins brennende Haus zurückzukehren, konnten von einer Nachbarin unterbunden werden. "Kind, bleib hier, du kannst nichts tun." Diese aber wehrte sich wild in dem Griff der Frau und weigerte sich auf ihre Worte zu hören. Sie musste zu ihren Eltern.  
  
Das Feuer hatte mittlerweile Besitz vom ganzen Haus ergriffen. Meterhohe Flammen sprengten das Fensterglas und lechzten, gestärkt durch den frischen Sauerstoff, nach mehr Nahrung. Kein lebendes Wesen hatte mehr eine Chance, lange in dieser Feuerhölle zu überleben. Ausser Ria sah jeder das ein. Schluchzend tobte sie in den Griff der Nachbarin, die ihre Mühe hatte, sie zu halten. Letztendlich gewannen die aus Angst geborenen Kräfte des Kindes die Oberhand über den Griff des Erwachsenen. Mit einen lauten Schrei riss Ria sich los und rannte im entsetzten Ausruf der Nachbarin zum brennenden Haus. Die von ihrer Aktion überraschten Helfer reagierten zu spät. Irgendwie gelang es dem Mädchen, in den brennenden Hausflur einzutauchen. Direkt hinter ihr brach mit einen lauten Krachen der Türsturz zusammen. Den Helfern war es jetzt verwehrt, das Haus zu betreten, um einen eventuellen Rettungsversuch zu unternehmen. Durch das laute Krachen der Flammen bemerkte Ria nicht, dass ihr der Fluchtweg versperrt war. Hustend, die Hände schützend vor Mund und Nase gedrückt, versuchte sie mit vom Rauch gereizten Augen, in ihrem Umfeld was auszumachen. Von der Decke fielen ständig brennende Verputzteile und Balken. . Der Boden war überseht mit Brandherde und die Flurwände waren größtenteils von den Flammen verschlungen worden. Die heiße Luft, fast nicht mehr atembar, vermittelte dem Mädchen den Eindruck, als ob auch ihre Luftröhre in Flammen stünde. "Mama, Papa, wo seid ihr?" , flehte sie ihre Eltern krächzend um Hilfe an. Durch tränenden Augen hindurch versuchte sie im Gang was zu erkennen. Eine Bewegung, die nicht von den Flammen herrührte, weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Mama, Papa?" flehte sie die aus dem Innern des Hauses auftauchende Gestalt fragend an. Beim Näherkommen derselben jedoch , bemerkte sie, dass der vor aufgetauchte junge Mann ihr fremd war. Bei ihrem unerwarteten Anblick stockte er. Ein entsetztes Keuchen entfloh seinem Mund: "Ria, was..." Während Ria noch perplex ihn anblinzelte, schnappte sich der Junge das Mädchen kurz entschlossen, und schleppte sie durch die Flammen. Dabei entfernte er sich vom versperrtem Ausgang. Ihren schwachen Protest überhörend, suchte sich der Junge einen Weg durch die Flammen. "Vorsicht!" Auf diese Warnung hin wich der Junge gewandt einen herabstürzenden Balken aus, wobei er es trotz ihres Gewichtes irgendwie schaffte, gleichzeitig über einen Brandherd hinweg zu springen. Geschickt steuerte er durch die Flammen, weicht einer brennenden Stelle auf dem Boden aus, und beschirmt gleichzeitig das an seine kräftige Brust gedrückte Gesicht des Mädchens vorm einer hochschlagenden Flamme. Nur schwach, entkräftet von dem Kampf ihres Körpers gegen die ungewohnten Temperaturverhältnisse, bekommt sie noch mit, was geschieht. Nur noch mühsam kann Ria bei Bewußtsein bleiben. Dennoch nahm sie war, wie ihr rätselhafter Beschützer plötzlich stehenblieb. Rund um sie herum prasseln die Flammen. Nur die nahe Hauswand war an dieser Stelle noch teilweise verschont. Gleichzeitig versperrte sie aber auch dem Paar dem Weg. Ringsum war kein Entkommen mehr möglich. Ihr Beschützer schien jedoch nicht den Mut zu verlieren..  
  
Ria jedoch erschien es wie eine Verzweiflungstat, als er ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge gebettet, mit der Schulter gegen die Wand lief. Als glaubte er wirklich, sie zerbrechen zu können. Wie durch ein Wunder gelang es ihm jedoch beim zweiten Anlauf durchzubrechen. Ria jedoch war schon längst bewußtlos, als die Nachtluft ihr Gesicht streifte.  
  
"Ich lebe ja noch" der Gedanke war als erstes in ihr, als sie stöhnend erwachte. Das war aber schon die beste Nachricht. Ihre Augen fühlten sich an, als ob jemand einen ganzen Eimer Sand hinein geschüttet hätte. Ihre Haut schmerzte bei der Berührung und jeder Atemzug drohte ihre Kehle zu zerkratzen. Als es ihr endlich gelang, ihr tränendes Sichtfeld zu klären, verbesserte sich ihre Situation auch nicht. Viel war nicht zu erkennen. Allerhöchstens Dämmerlicht, herein gelangt durch Ritzen in den Bretter, welche die Fenster verbarrikadierten, erhellte eine verstaubte Lagerhalle. Verlassen offenbar, wie es sie seit dem Puls zu hunderten gab. Ihre Eltern währen entsetzt, wenn sie erführen...."Nein!" Erinnerungen schlugen über sie zusammen, krochen aus der Dunkelheit, die sie gnädigerweise verborgen hatte. Diesmal rannen aus Entsetzen geborene Tränen ihre Wangen hinab. Das Haus- ihre Eltern. Dennoch weigerte sie sich, das schlimmste, dass am meisten Gefürchtete wahrzunehmen. Mit der festen Entschlossenheit eines Kindes, das an die Kraft des eigenen Willen glaubt, schob sie die gräßliche Wahrheit beiseite. Sie mußten einfach leben. "Shht, ist ja gut" flüsterte plötzlich eine Stimme an ihr Ohr. Erschrocken sah Ria auf. Wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht, kniete plötzlich der Junge von letzter Nacht neben ihr. In einer hilflos anmutenden Geste strich er ihr sanft über die Schulter. "Nicht mehr weinen, bitte." "Wer bist du?" fragte Ria das erste, was ihr in den Sinn kam. Unerwarteterweise flog ein Schatten über das Gesicht des Fremden. Er schien irgendwie verletzt zu sein, so als sollte sie wissen, wer er war. Irgendetwas an ihm kam ihr auch bekannt vor. Dennoch konnte sie sich beim besten Willen nicht erinnern, jemals die in dem 16- jährigen Gesicht seltsam alt wirkenden dunklen Augen und den dichten braunen Haarschopf in Verbindung mit so - ja ernsten? Strengen? Kräftig- aggressiven? Gesichtszügen je gesehen zu haben. "Ist nicht wichtig. Ich bin nur ein Freund." Wiegelte er die Frage ab. Fast ablenkend fuhr seine Hand über ihren Kopf. "Es tut mir leid um dein schönes Haar" flüsterte er fast unhörbar. Wenn das eine Ablenkung sein sollte, dann wirkte sie. Ria richtete sich alarmiert hoch. "Was ist mit meinen Haar?" Ihre Hand fuhr zu Schädel. Ein geschocktes Keuchen entfuhr ihrem Mund, als ihre Handfläche über kurze, unregelmäßige Stoppel glitt. Ihr Haar war mal lang gewesen. "Es wächst nach", versuchte der Junge sie zu beruhigen. "Oh nein." Ria war wirklich entsetzt. "Doch, natürlich"beruhigte er sie wie ein kleines Kind. Sie beachtete ihn jedoch nicht. "Mama wir d schimpfen!" Das Gesicht des Jungen wurde wieder ernst. Alarmiert sah Ria ihn an. "Ist sie sehr böse?" "Ria..." der Junge wusste offenbar nicht, was er sagen sollte. Es war aber auch nicht nötig. Das Lügengespinst, was sie sich aufgebaut hatte wackelte. Obwohl sie es nicht wahrnehmen wollte. "Und Papa?" Immer noch sagte der Junge nichts. "Nein, Sie müssen einfach leben" "Sie sind tot" scheinbar emotionslos sprach der Junge die grausame Wahrheit aus. "Nein." Ein Teil von ihr weigerte sich immer noch, die Wahrheit zu glauben. "Ria," der Junge umfasste ernst ihre Schultern. Jetzt klang seine Stimme fast sanft. "Ich war drinnen. Habe ihre Leichen gesehen. Sie waren nicht mehr zu retten." "Nein" Ria weigerte sich immer noch, die Realität zu begreifen. Auch wenn ihre eigene Vernunft immer hartnäckiger die Worte des Jungen unterstützte. "Sie leben. Sie müsse einfach." Fügte sie hinzu, als die Tränen schon heiss erneut aus ihren Augen sprudelten.. Der Junge schloss sie in die Arme und wiegte sie unbeholfen sanft. Als sie endlich nicht mehr flossen, blieb er immer noch mit ihren im seinen Schoß vergrabenen Kopf sitzen. Sanft streichelte er ihren verstoppelten Kopf. "Sie können nicht tot sein. Ich will dass nicht." stieß sie unter nun trockenen Schluchzern hervor. Immer noch wortlos streichelte der Junge ihr weiter den Kopf. Seine stumme Gegenwart beruhigte sie. So dass ihre Stimme nicht mehr brach, als sie feststellte: "Dann bin ich jetzt also alleine." "Nein." Endlich sprach der Junge. "Das bist du nicht. Ich passe auf dich auf." Er löste sich aus ihren Griff und stand auf. "Wohin willst du?" "Wir brauchen Wasser und zu Essen." "Aber ich muss nach Hause." "Ria..." erneut setzte er sich neben sie. Mit sanfter, dennoch bestimmter Stimme sprach er auf sie ein. "Du hast kein Zuhause mehr. Deine Eltern sind tot. Eure Nachbarn halten sogar dich für tot. Er zögerte, als sie erneut los weinte. Beruhigend fuhr er fort. "Wir finden ein neues, bitte weine nicht mehr." Langsam schien er mit dem ständig heulenden Mädchen überfordert. "Ich sorge schon für dich." Ängstlich klammerte Ria sich an ihn: "Du verläßt mich nicht?" "Nein!" Beruhigt liess sie ihn los. Ein schüchternes Lächeln belohnte sie. "Wie heißt du denn eigentlich" schallte es ihm hinterher. "Mace"  
  
  
  
Beschütze ich dich'  
  
2019  
  
"Mace" Entsetzt starrte Ria auf den fast leblosen Körper zu ihren Füßen. Ihre bloßen Zehen zuckten, als sie mit dem See aus Blut in Berührung kamen, der aus seinem Körper floss. Es war ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebte. "Ria, hilf mir." flehte seine leise Stimme. Mit fliegenden Fingern zündete sie eine Kerze zur Beleuchtung an. Dann wandte sie sich ihm zu, allen Mut zusammennehmend, nach der Wunde suchend, aus der sein Leben floss. "Hier" mit schwachen Fingern zeigte der Verwundete ihr eine Schußwunde unterhalb seiner Brust, die vor lauter Blut kaum zu erkennen war. "Was...soll ich tun?" Verzweifelt versuchte Ria die Blutung mit den Zipfel ihres Nachthemdes zu stoppen. "Druckverband...Kompresse festbinden...stabilisieren" brachte er keuchend heraus. "Ja..." Gehetzt suchte Ria alles was sie an Verbandszeug hatte zusammen und versuchte, seinen Anweisungen zu folgen. Danach schaffte sie ihn, unterstützt von schwachen Versuchen zu helfen seinerseits, auf die Couch in Wohnzimmer., wo er bequemer lag. Dadurch war der Verband schnell durchgeblutet. "Scheisse, wir hätten das vielleicht andersherum machen sollen." Fluchend machte Ria erneut sich daran, die Wunde zu verbinden. Infolge dieser Prozedur verlor der ohnehin durch den gewaltigen Blutverlust geschwächten Mace das Bewußtsein. Ihm zur Seite kniend, rang Ria mit sich. Soll sie einen Arzt holen? Nie hatte er sich in solch einer Situation befunden, nie hatte er ihre Hilfe gebraucht. Aber in den vergangenen vier Jahren hatte sie immerhin mitbekommen, dass er um alle Mediziner oder Militärs einen grossen Bogen machte. Nach dem Brand hatte er sich um sie gekümmert. Ihr eine neue Unterkunft besorgt. Da sie zu jung war zum Arbeiten, hatte er sie mit Geld versorgt. Er sagte nie, woher er es bekam. Sie fragte auch nicht. Anfangs trauerte sie noch zu sehr um ihre Eltern, später fürchtete sie ihn zu verlieren, wenn sie fragte. Er erzählte auch nie, wieso er nach all den Jahren plötzlich aufgetaucht war. Und warum. Fragen gegenüber blieb er sehr verschlossen, reagierte manchmal sogar unwirsch, wenn sie ihm damit zu sehr nervte. Schließlich fragte sie gar nicht mehr. Er blieb nie lange Zeit. Nur solange bis er sicher war, dass es ihr gut ging und sie genug Geld hatte, um zu überleben. Als sie älter wurde, schaffte er sogar das Kunststück, ihr einen Job zu besorgen. In einer kleinen Schreibstube, wo sie Akten sortierte. Obwohl sie fürchtete, nun, da sie sich selbst versorgen konnte, ihn nie wieder zu sehen., kam er immer wieder vorbei. Manchmal schaute er nur kurz zum Fenster rein - eine Angewohnheit, die sie nicht verstand, aber als eine seiner Eigenarten tolerierte,- oder hinterließ in ihrer Abwesenheit ein Kuvert mit Geld auf dem Küchentisch, dass ihr Gehalt aufstockte. Es beruhigte sie zu wissen, das jemand für sie da war und sie nie aus den Augen verlor. Das er anders war, wurde ihr aber erst eines Abends bewußt, als sie auf dem Heimweg von der Arbeit überfallen wurde. Plötzlich hatte sie eine kalte Klinge an ihrem Hals gefühlt. Eine Stimme zischte: "Her mit der Kohle Süße" Verängstigt gab sie dem Fremden ihre Brieftasche. "Brav Süße. Nun wollen wir mal sehen, was du sonst zu bieten hast." Er drängte sie mit dem Rücken zur Mauer. Nun waren seine schlechten Zähne und das mit Geschwüren bedeckte Gesicht zu sehen. Ekel schüttelte sie, als er ihr zwischen die Beine griff und Anstalten machte, seine Hose zu öffnen. "He!" Eine starke Hand riss den Mann von Ria weg. Mace hatte seine Schulter gepackt und drückte den Mann gegen die Wand. "Warum legst du dich nicht mit jemanden an, der es mit dir aufnehmen kann, du Drecksack." "He, Mann, be cool. Wenn du auch was von ihr abhaben willst, kommste schon dran." Maces Augen verengten sich. Daraufhin griff ihn der Fremde mit dem Messer an. Ria konnte später nicht mehr sagen, was passiert war. Irgendwie flog das Messer davon und der Mann sank mit gebrochenen Genick zu Boden. Angeekelt wischte sich Mace die Hand an der Jeans ab. "Waschen sich diese Halunken denn nie den Hals- alles in Ordnung mit dir?" wandte er sich besorgt an sie. "Was- du hast ihn getötet!" Ria war erschüttert. "Er wollte dir weh tun" Für ihn war die Sache damit erledigt, auch wenn er darauf bestand, sie nach Hause zu begleiten. Die Kaltblütigkeit, mit der ein Jugendlicher einen Erwachsenen tötete, verriet ihr einiges über ihn, was sie größtenteils gar nicht wissen wollte. Und er sprach auch nie über diese andere Seite an ihm, die sie beide stillschweigend vermieden, wahrzunehmen. Auch wenn Ria sich manchmal im Geheimen fragte, ob da Geld, was er ihr brachte, legal erworben war, oder... Sie hoffte die Antwort nie zu erfahren. Es war angenehmer, ihn als ihren untadeligen Beschützer anzusehen. Das ersparte einem unzählige Kopfschmerzen und Alpträume. Aber nun starb er. Hilflos streichelte sie ihm übers Haar, so wie er ihres immer gestreichelt hatte. Was sollte sie nun tun? Als sie sich endlich durchgerungen hatte, einen Arzt zu besorgen ´Scheiß auf Mace und seine Paranoia' machte sie sich stark, rührte der Bewußtlose sich. "Riaaaaaaaaa." "Ruhig, ich hol dir einen Arzt." "Nein" mit einer für seine Verwundung erstaunlichen Stärke packte er ihre Hand. "Du...du musst..." "Was? Ich tu alles was du willst. Nur bitte stirb nicht." flehte Ria ihn an. "Kleine Ria" lächelte Mace schwach. "Ich ..ich werde dir eine Nummer geben. Sag, sag dass.." seine Stimme verebte. Erschöpft schloss der Verwundete seine Augen. "Mace" sie rüttelte an seiner Schulter "So sag mir doch, was ich für dich tun soll." "Telefon" das Wort war nur noch ein Stöhnen. "Hier." Ria drückte ihm ihr Handy in die Hand. Er hatte es ihr einst für Notfälle gegeben. Mit verbissenen Zähnen tippt er eine Nummer, reichte es ihr und sagte kaum hörbar: "Sag ihm, er soll kommen. Sag Zack, das.." erschöpft verebte seine Stimme. Während Ria verkrampft seine Hand hielt, lauschte sie, die Zähne in die Unterlippe gebissen, dem Tuten des Telefons. Endlich meldete sich eine Stimme. "Ja" "Spreche ich mit Zack?" "Wer ist da? hallte es mißtrauisch in ihr Ohr. "Ich... ich bin eine Freundin von Mace. Er ist verwundet und braucht Ihre Hilfe." Schweigen folgte auf diese Worte. Dann erklang es erneut harsch aus dem Hörer: "Woher haben Sie diese Nummer?" Ria verzweifelte. Hört der Typ denn gar nicht zu? Er musste Mace helfen, wer immer er auch war. "Bitte, Mace ist sehr schlimm verwundet. Er sagt Sie könnten helfen." wiederholte sie. Irgendwie musste doch auch diesem Klotzkopf klarwerden, dass er gebraucht wurde. "Wo ist er?" Immer noch hatte sich der Tonfall nicht sehr verändert. Ria nannte ihre Adresse. "Wenn das eine Falle ist, töte ich Sie." Dann legte er auf. Ria schluchzte erschrocken vor sich hin. Wer immer dieser Rüpel auch war, wenn er Mace helfen konnte, sollte er es gefälligst tun. Er musste einfach. Immerhin war er der einzige feste Punkt, den sie in ihren Leben hatte, ohne ihn....  
  
  
  
`Mein Schweigen brechen'  
  
Ein Luftzug war alles an Warnung, was Ria bekam. Dann wurde sie von ihrer hockenden Haltung neben Mace hochgerissen, während gleichzeitig stahlharte Finger ihren Mund zupressten. Im Gegensatz zu den Malen zuvor, wo bei jeder Gefahr Mace anwesend war, um ihr zu helfen, war sie jetzt auf sich allein gestellt. Ein Blick auf die bleiche Gestalt Maces verriet ihr, dass sie selber handeln musste. Entschlossen biss sie tief in die Finger vor ihren Mund. Umsonst. Obwohl sie Blut schmeckte, ächzte ihr Angreifer noch niemals. `Scheiße' verzweifelt wand sich Ria in dem starren Griff. `Was jetzt?' Ihr Körper handelte instinktiv. Oft genug hatte sie schon Straßenkämpfe beobachtet, um zu wissen, was zu tun war. Da eine stahlharte Umklammerung ihre Arme an den Körper preßten, konnte sie ihren Ellenbogen nicht einsetzen. Also tastete sie mit der Hand nach dem Schritt des Angreifers, und quetschte seine Eier. "Uhh" Endlich zuckte er zusammen. Dennoch wurde Ria nicht losgelassen. Was für ein Mensch war das nur, der selbst bei so einer Behandlung nicht locker ließ? "Laß sie los!" Mace hatte sich mittlerweile aufgerichtet und versuchte angestrengt, auf die Füße zu kommen. Aber selbst Ria in ihrem unerschütterlichen Vertrauen in ihn, erkannte, dass er nicht viel gegen die Bärenkräfte ihres Angreifers ausrichten konnte. "Udramgrmpf" brachte sie nur heraus, als sie ihn anflehen wollte, liegen zu bleiben. Diesmal musste sie alleine mit dem Angreifer fertig werden. "Ich sagte, lass sie los." Irgendwie hatte Mace doch die Kraft gefunden, sich aufzurichten. "Sie ist ein Freund" Endlich löste sich der Griff um sie und Ria wurde vorwärts auf den Boden geschubst. Als sie endlich wieder auf den Füßen war, sah sie eine grosse Gestalt über Mace gebeugt, der wieder zusammengebrochen war. "Mace" sie stürzte sich auf die Pistole, die sie bei der Versorgung seiner Wunde auf dem Stuhl abgelegt hatte. "Weg von ihm!" wütend richtete sie die Pistole auf den Fremden. "Ria nicht." kam Maces Warnung zu spät. Bevor sie reagieren konnte, wirbelte der Fremde herum und schlug mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung ihr die Waffe aus der Hand. Statt jedoch wieder auf sie loszugehen, ignorierte er sie einfach, und beugte sich wieder über Mace. Mit spitzen, aber geschickten Fingern löste er den Verband und untersuchte Maces Wunde.. Ria wollte wieder auffahren, aber der plötzliche Anfall von Mut, der sie beim Angriff des Fremden überkommen hatte, verschwand ebenso schnell, wie er aufgetaucht war. Ausserdem schien Mace den Fremden zu kennen. Vorsichtig, um diesen einen grossen Bogen machend, ging sie auf die andere Seite der Couch und klappte die Rückwand herunter, so dass sie sich neben Mace setzen konnte. Der Fremde beobachtete ihre Aktionen mit wachsamen Blick, ignorierte sie aber, als er sah, wie sie Maces in die Kissen verkrallte Hand beruhigend mit beiden Händen umfing. Ihre Berührung schien ihm gut zu tun. Er seufzte leise und entspannte sich. Darauf schenkte der Fremde ihr wieder einen Blick. "Du hast die Wunde versorgt." Eine Feststellung. Schüchtern nickte Ria und klammerte sich n der in ihrem Schoß verborgenen Hand Maces fest. Der Fremde jagte ihr Angst ein. Nicht ohne Grund. ""Vielleicht hättest du vorher die Kugel entfernen sollen. So kann die Wunde nicht heilen!" wurde sie angefahren. "Zack, bitte" schwach meldete sich Mace zu Wort. Auch ohne Erwähnung dieses Namens hatte Ria sich schon denken können, dass der Fremde wahrscheinlich der Rüpel war, den sie angerufen hatte. "Sie tat, was sie konnte." "Offenbar zu wenig." Zack erhitzte eine Klinge über der Kerze, die Ria zur Beleuchtung des Zimmers angezündet hatte. Im Licht der Flamme erkannte sie ein von blonden Haaren umgebenes, streng geschnittenes Gesicht. "Halt ihn fest." wies er sie an, und senkte dann die Klinge in die Wunde. Mace entließ aufgrund der Prozedur zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen. Das, und seine Hand, die sich in Rias Nachthemd festkrallte, waren die einzigen Anzeichen für seinen Schmerz. Dann schnippte Zack aus der Wunde eine Kugel heraus und richtete sich erleichtert auf. "Verbandszeug" kommandierte er an Ria gewandt. Mit geschickten Fingern verband er die Wunde. Offenbar hatte er schon Erfahrung in solchen Sachen. "Wie ist das passiert?" wandte er sich an Ria, da Mace momentan noch nicht in der Lage war zu sprechen. "Ich.. Ich weiß es nicht. Ich fand ihn blutend in der Küche." "Hast du irgend jemanden verständigt? Ärzte? Die Bullen?" "Nein, ich sollte nur dich anrufen." "Wenigstens verschwendest du dein Vertrauen nicht an eine komplette Idiotin." grummelte Zack zu Mace gewandt. "Ich hab dir doch gesagt, das deine Diebestouren irgendwann so enden. Bei deiner zunehmenden Unvorsichtigkeit war das nur eine Frage der Zeit." "Keine Diebestour. Lydecker..." brachte Mace mühsam keuchend hervor. Obwohl dieser Name Ria nichts sagte, elektrisierte er Zack. Ein dunkler Schatten flog über sein Gesicht. Dann sprühten seine Augen regelrecht vor Wut. "Er ist hier?" "Sektor 11, war unvorsichtig. Muss irgendwie auf meine Spur gekommen sein." Schwer atmend pausierte Mace. "Kam hierher. Sollte dich anrufen." "Dir ist wohl gar nicht mehr zu helfen. Dadurch hast du dich nur in größerer Gefahr gebracht. Sie hat dich vielleicht schon längst verraten." Bei Zacks wütenden Geschrei fuhr Ria empört auf. Mace verraten? Selbst wenn sie gewußt hätte an wen, würde sie es niemals tun. "Wir können ihr vertrauen." führte ihr Freund an, bevor sie Zack ihre Meinung sagen konnte. Dieser schwieg. Nach einer Pause fragte er ernst: "Weiß sie *es *?" "Nein." "Wissen? Was?" Die Schwäche ihres Freundes führte dazu, dass Rias sich als seine Beschützerin fühlte. Die Ironie dieser Situation war ihr nicht bewußt. "Nichts." wiegelte Zack ab. "Nichts? Irgend jemand hat meinen Freund verletzt, mein frisch geputzter Fußboden ist blutig, mein Küchenfenster kaputt, und zu allem Überfluss werde ich von dir" anklagend zeigte sie auf Zack "in meiner eigenen Wohnung angerüpelt. Ich will jetzt wissen was los ist!" machte sie ihrer Frustration Luft. "Es ist besser, wenn du nichts weist." wehrte Zack kalt ihren Ausbruch ab. Da sie bei ihm nichts erreichen konnte, wendete sie sich an Mace. "Bitte, wenn es da was gibt, was du mir verheimlichst... wie kann ich dir helfen, wenn ich nicht weiß, um was es geht?" Mace lag mit geschlossenen Augen da und weigerte sich offensichtlich, auf ihr Flehen zu reagieren. "Bitte!" "Laß ihn in Ruhe. Hast du denn nicht schon genug angerichtet!" mischte Zack sich wütend ein. "Nur deinetwegen ist er überhaupt in diese Lage gekommen." "Was?" entsetzt starrte Ria den blonden Riesen an. Dieser war jetzt nicht mehr zu bremsen und funkelte sie wütend an. "Statt das einzige Vernünftige zu tun und nicht zu lange hier zu bleiben, hängt er schon seit 10 Jahren hier rum. Da ist es kein Wunder, wenn Lydecker ihn fast erwischt hätte." "Was kann ich dafür, dass dieser Lydecker Mace angeschossen hat. Ich kenne den Typen gar nicht." "Aber wegen dir weigert er sich, diese Stadt zu verlassen. Und jetzt weiß Lydecker, wo er zu suchen hat." fuhr Zack sie an. "Nur deinetwegen schwebt er jetzt in Gefahr." Entsetzt schwieg Ria. War sie wirklich Schuld an Maces Lage? Aber sie hatte ihn doch nie dazu gezwungen, oder? Und überhaupt, was soll das heissen, seit 10 Jahren? Der Brand war doch erst vor vier Jahren gewesen. Unbeabsichtigt hatte sie diesen Gedanken Laut geäußert. So war sie leicht erschrocken, als Mace auf ihre Frage antwortete. "Seit 10 Jahren...seit unserer Flucht.. im Wald. Euer Anhänger brachte mich in Sicherheit." "Seit damals...?" Ria war geschockt. "Wir waren 12... mussten uns trennen. Ich kannte keine Eltern, keine Kindheit...also teilte ich sie mit dir." Erschöpft schwieg Mace. Fragend sah Ria Zack an,. Aber der weigerte sich, ihre unausgesprochenen Fragen in Bezug auf Maces Gestammel überhaupt wahrzunehmen, geschweige denn zu beantworten. Keuchend fuhr dieser fort: "Beobachtete euch.. dich. Wollte so sehr...so sehr... Ich versuchte dich zu beschützen. Wollte deine Eltern retten. Aber...ich versagte." Wieder schloss er Kräfte sammelnd die Augen. "Verzeih mir." Sprachlos drückte Ria seine Hand. Erst jetzt, nachdem Mace seine Erzählung offenbar beendet hatte, erweichte sich Zack, Klarheit in seine gestammelten Aussagen zu bringen.: "Du hast ihn im Wald nicht verraten. Das beeindruckte ihn so sehr, das er dir folgte. Irgendwie war er von deinem Familienleben so sehr fasziniert, dass er euch beobachtete, dich beschützte. Er machte es sich zur Aufgabe, für dich zu sorgen, besonders nach dem Tode deiner Eltern. Er weigerte sich, dich und diese Stadt zu verlassen. Und nun hat seine Schwäche ihm das eingebracht." Wütend zeigte Zack auf die Wunde. Ria wich vor seinen Zorn zurück. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was ihr da gesagt wurde. Verzweifelt versuchte sie zu fassen, was sie verstehen konnte. Seit 10 Jahren? "Aber er war doch damals noch ein Kind." "Kein Kind" kam Zacks harsche Antwort. Er wechselte mit Mace einen Blick. "Sag es ihr." flehte dieser tonlos. Zack wandte sich ihr wieder zu und vervollständigte seinen Satz: "sondern ein X-5!"  
  
  
  
'Um dein Leben zu retten'  
  
"Ein Killer?" Immer noch fassungslos versuchte Ria, die Geschichte, die Mace und, wenn auch widerstrebend, Zack ihr erzählt hatten, zu verdauen. "Du...du bist ein Killer!" "Ein Soldat. Dein Freund" Fast flehend sah Mace sieh an. Über Nacht war seine Wunde überraschend schnell geheilt. Das, und die schockierende Wahrheit, die ihr aufgetischt worden war, bewirkte, dass Ria blind gegenüber für dass für ihn so untypische Verhalten war. Den Mace den sie kannte flehte nicht. Er handelte. Aber hatte sie ihn jemals wirklich gekannt? "Wie viele?" "Wie viele was?" Mace stellte sich ahnungslos. Er kannte sie aber gut genug, um zu wissen, was sie fragen wollte. "Wie viele hast du meinetwegen schon getötet?" Sie traute sich kaum ihn anzusehen. "Der Mann, der mich vergewaltigen wollte, den du so kalt getötet hast, war er der einzige?" `Bitte, es muss so sein,' fügte sie in Gedanken an. Aber Mace schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Es gab da noch einen. Einen Einbrecher, der dich in deiner Wohnung überfallen wollte. Und die Jungen, die dich auf den Schulweg überfallen wollten- die habe aber ich nur aufgemischt", fügte er rasch hinzu, als er Rias entsetztes Gesicht sah. "Ich wollte dich doch nur beschützen." "Darum habe ich dich nie gebeten." Es war unfair, sie wußte das. Aber durch Maces Geständnis war die bisher fest geglaubte Basis ihres Lebens erschüttert worden. Ihr bester Freund war ein Killer. Nein, korrigierte sie sich, als sie in Maces Gesicht sah, und sich an all die Unterstützung erinnerte, die er ihr über die Jahre hinweg angeboten hatte. Ein genetisch aufpolierter Soldat. Und ein Kind, dass nie Kind sein durfte, flüsterte ihr die Stimme in ihrem Unterbewußtsein zu. "Was habe ich dir gesagt? Sie versteht es nicht!" Zacks Ausruf riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Triumphierend sah er Mace an. "Wenn du nicht sämtlichen Gesindel hier gehörigen Respekt eingejagt hättest, wäre sie längst tot. Und wie dankt sie es dir?" sagte er zu ihrem erschüttert dastehenden Freund. "Ria, bitte, ich hab es für dich getan. Versteh doch" bat er leise. Ihren sonst so gefestigten Beschützer mit flehenden Augen und so verletzt zu sehen, ließ Rias ohnehin kaum noch vorhandene Wut und Enttäuschung abflauen. Dennoch konnte sie ihn nicht länger ansehen. Ebensowenig wie den in abweisender Pose verharrenden Zack. "Gib mir Zeit." Sagte sie im Abwenden. "Zeit haben wir aber nicht." Fiel Zack ein. Seine Sorge um seinen Bruder war durch die vorangegangenen Ereignisse nicht gerade gestillt worden. "Lydecker könnte uns längst auf der Spur sein." "Nur ein paar Stunden", flehte Ria. Zack sah sie ernst an. Dann nickte er wider Erwarten. "Also gut. Eine Stunde." Dann wandte er sich ab und starrte aus dem Fenster. "Danke" flüsterte Ria, als sie sich, ohne einen Blich auf Mace zu wagen, in ihr Schlafzimmer schleppte.  
  
Sie kam noch vor Ablauf dieser Stunde heraus. Zack und Mace standen am Fenster. Bei ihrem Eintreten drehte letzterer sich zu ihr um, während Zack es vorzog, sie zu ignorieren.. Maces Gesichtsausdruck zerrte an Rias Herz. Obwohl er ebenso wie Zack versuchte seine Gefühle unter einer Maske zu verbergen, gelang es ihm nicht vollständig. Sein Anspannung und Sorge waren deutlich erkennbar. Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, durchquerte Ria mit raschen Schritten den Raum und schlang die Arme um ihn. "Kannst du mir verzeihen?" Perplex sah Mace sie an. "Mir ist egal, was du bist. Hauptsache wir bleiben Freunde." Jetzt reagierte Mace auf ihre Umarmung und legte vorsichtig die Arme um sie. "Ehrlich?" Ein zögerliches Lächeln glitt über sein Gesicht. "Hm" Ria schmiegte ihr Gesicht an seine Brust. Es hatte nicht lange gebraucht, bis ihr klargeworden war, dass sie Mace trotz der Umstände seiner Entstehung immer noch als Freund ansah. Der ihr immer zur Seite gestanden und alles für sie getan hatte. `Sogar getöter` fügte eine kleine Stimme in ihres Unterbewußtseins hinzu. Die versuchte sie aber zu ignorieren. Und ausserdem "...mag ich dich" Maces Griff verstärkte sich. "Ria..."sie blickt e auf und traf seine Augen. "Ich..." Bevor er seinen Satz beenden konnte, wirbelte Zack plötzlich herum. "Lydecker!" Mace und Ria fuhren auseinander. "Wo?" Erstaunt sah Ria zu, wie sich ihr Freund blitzschnell in Kampfbereitschaft versetzte. Sein Körper spannte sich an, und seine Hand fuhr suchend über seine Hüfte, als suche er eine Waffe. "Zwei Vans. Auf 3 Uhr." Plötzlich hatte Zack eine Pistole in der Hand. Mace glitt inzwischen lautlos durchs Zimmer und fischte Rias Pistole auf, die Zack ihr vorher aus der Hand geschlagen hatte. "Egal, was passiert, bleib immer hinter mir." wies er sie an. "Raus hier!" Zack stand schon, auffordernd mit der Waffe wedelnd an der Tür. "Wartet!" Ria stürzte an den Wandschrank. "Ich habe noch einen Colt!" Hektisch wühlte sie in den Schubladen. Mace stoppte in der Bewegung. "Davon weiß ich ja gar nichts!" Sie grinste ihn an. "Du musst ja nicht alles wissen."  
  
Plötzlich wirbelten beide Männer herum. Entsicherten ihre Waffen. "Was?" "Jemand ist im Flur" Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, zerbarst die aus dünnen Holz bestehende Wohnungstür. "In Deckung , Ria," vernahm sie noch Maces Schrei, während die Angst ihr das Herz verklumpte. Dunkle Schatten tauchten über den Trümmern auf. Ein Schuss fiel- und über Ria schlug die Dunkelheit zusammen.  
  
  
  
Ende 


End file.
